A Golden Cage
by Big Red
Summary: Author's Note - very important, please read
1. Default Chapter

A/N – I couldn't sleep the other night, and this popped into my head.  I'm not really sure where it's going, or if it's even going anywhere.  Please give me thoughts regarding whether it totally sucks or not.  

AU – It's probably medieval.  Um…I'm gonna try to give some background, but because I haven't really thought this through, if I continue the story, the background might change.  Let's see…Rory lives with Emily and Richard, who are nobility of some sort; Lorelai is gone, presumed dead, and has been for several years.   Richard and Emily have been attempting to arrange a marriage for Rory.  

A GOLDEN CAGE

He studied the slim girl before him.  She was not pretty, although she had the same attractive characteristics as her illustrious grandparents.  Her sapphire eyes were the most obvious feature, though they were too wide for her face.  They shone flatly at him, as though they had seen one too many dreams crushed.  Her full lips were a dark red, contrasting with her pale skin.  Her complexion was too sallow, the paleness indicating a lack of health, rather than a fondness for current fashion.  Dark brown locks hung limply to her waist.  All in all, she presented a sad appearance, as though she were a bird, held in a golden cage, when all she really wanted was to fly free.  

She watched him studying her.  She could hear his mental cataloguing of her shortcomings…she had heard them all too many times before.  Her more (or less) fortunate friends had been married off rather quickly, to the suitors who had rejected her own hand.  She knew that this one, too, would reject her.  Hopefully, he would be the last, and she would finally be granted her freedom from this life.   

At long last, he spoke.  "Perhaps milady would care for a stroll in the gardens?"

She assented, knowing she really had no alternative.  He proffered his arm, which she accepted, skillfully hiding her reluctance to touch him.

He felt the chill of her hand against his forearm.  Her touch was light and gentle, and he found himself wondering what it was that she was thinking, behind the icy blue orbs that gazed at him emotionlessly. 

The two had wandered the manicured paths in silence for some time when he stopped near a cascading waterfall, the water sounding a perfect melody.  He turned and gazed at her.  "Milady…" he began.

"Milord?" She responded in a perfectly cultured tone.

"Milady, may I be forward?"

His request caught her off guard, and she could not help but quirk an eyebrow at him.  

Taking this motion to mean permission granted, he continued.  "I doubt that I assume too much when I say that our betrothal is not entirely in accordance with our own wishes."

His forthrightness in admitting his lack of desire for her intrigued the young woman.  "That may yet be the understatement of the season."  She replied, smiling in spite of herself.

He was nearly dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of her smile.  The graceful curve of her lips caused her eyes to sparkle momentarily, and he found himself thinking her almost attractive.  He mentally shook himself, and spoke again, taking great care with his choice of words.  "It is my understanding that neither of us may naysay this arrangement."

She laughed coldly.  "Not without risk of disownment, and banishment."

"I take it the thought of banishment sits well with milady?"

"Better than the thought of a loveless marriage.  Is it not so with you, as well?"

"I have no desire for a loveless marriage, but neither have I the desire to leave my home and family."

"A home and family that will force you to marry someone you have an obvious distaste for?"

"Milady, I have no such distaste for you."

The warmth that had begun to pervade her manner was abruptly replaced with her more normal iciness.  "You would have done better with your honesty, milord."

"Milady, I speak the truth.  I have no distaste for you.  Nor do I have any particular love for you."

"I see…blind indifference."

He sighed, and turned his face towards the sky, as though asking for assistance from a higher power.    "Milady, I have a proposal that might make the entire situation more palatable to both of us."

"And what might that be, Milord?"  She mocked him.

"We marry, and produce an heir.  Once our families are forever united, through our child, the pressures on you and I will dissipate, and we will be able to live our lives as we please.  You may stay, or leave, at your whim.  If you choose to flee, I will assist you in any way you wish."

She laughed once more.  "Your proposal is nothing more than delaying my inevitable banishment.  Yet, you would go further, and demand I leave behind a child, as well."

"I said that you could stay.  At the very least, were we to marry, you would be the lady of your own manor, and be able to rule it in your own right, rather than have to constantly capitulate to the Lady Emily.  Your gilded cage would be somewhat larger."

"Large or small, it is still a cage.  Why marry you at all, when I can fly free at any moment?"

"Milady, if you could actually fly free at any moment, you would have done so long before now.  They guard you closely, fearful that you will follow the same path as your fated mother."

Anger flashed through her eyes, and she slapped him.  "Never speak of my mother."

He smirked slightly, knowing that he had finally broken through her façade.  "Milady, no one has more respect for the late Lady Lorelai than I.  You know my words to be true.  You will never be able to escape this prison, only exchange it for another.  I am offering you a chance for true freedom."

She remained silent, contemplating what he had said.  A heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that, once again, she had no real choice.  "Alright.  I will marry you, and produce an heir…on one condition."

"And what condition might that be, milady?"  His words were gentle.

"I leave one year from the wedding, with or without having produced an heir.  If I am with child at that time, I will remain until it is born, and then you will let it be known that I died giving birth."

He nodded his agreement.  "Perhaps we should return to the keep, milady, to announce our arrangement?"  He again offered her his arm, and she once again accepted it, though somewhat less reluctantly.

A/N – okay, so does it completely suck?  Feel free to say yes, my feelings won't be hurt at all.  If it doesn't, who should 'Milord' be?  Considering this is AU, if I choose to continue it, he can be anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Well, I got quite a few responses to this…on the whole, people seemed to like it, so I'm gonna keep at it for a while.  

This chapter skips a few months; they're getting married.  I'm not completely happy with the…tone of this chapter, but…here it is.

A GOLDEN CAGE

She stared at herself in the silver mirror.  Her lifeless hair had been plaited and curled into an atrocious mound atop her head.  Her pale skin blended with the stiff satin of her white gown.  The only color came from the cornflowers at her waist, shaded to exactly match her eyes.  

Her grandmother sighed.  "I suppose this is the best we will be able to manage.  Come along, dear, we mustn't keep your intended waiting."

She nodded mutely, unable to speak, and followed the matriarch out of her cold rooms.  

They entered the great hall, and Emily left her side.  Rory steeled herself, and proceeded down the aisle, to where her betrothed stood, waiting.  She heard the murmurs from the crowds around her, and knew that they weren't whispering about the beauty of the bride, but rather, the handsome young man who had agreed to marry her.

When she arrived at the altar, he took her hand in his, and squeezed it lightly.  She squeezed back, grateful for his show of support.  

The priest rambled on, but she didn't hear a word of it.  Her mind was filled with thoughts of the last several months, in which she and her intended had reached their agreement, and then gone on to…well, they weren't friends, but they had achieved an understanding of sorts.  While the next year would not be heaven, neither would it be hell.

With a shock, she realized that it was over.  She was married.  She would be leaving the Gilmore lands tomorrow, and begin her new life.

The rest of the day flew by, essentially ignoring Rory, just as she essentially ignored the day.  She felt as though she were in a dream world, though it was unlike any dream she had experienced.  She smiled when required to smile, and exchanged inane pleasantries with the various guests.

That night, long after the rest had retired, she sat up, hidden in a corner of her grandfather's library.

"Rory."

"Tristan."

"We should retire."

She raised an eyebrow at him.  

"Rory…we ARE married, now."

She shook her head slightly, and turned her attention back to her book.

With an almost angry snarl, he pulled the book from her hands, grabbed her arm, and forced her upright.  "Come.  We're going to bed.  Now."

She stared at him, unable to hide the fear in her eyes.  "We might be married, Tristan, but you are not going to force yourself on me."  She bit out.

He laughed, somewhat maniacally.  "My dear lady…I have no intention of forcing myself on you.  However, you are going to bed.  To sleep."

When they reached their bedchamber, he threw her onto the bed.  "Do not move from there until I give you permission to do so."

She glared at him, but made no attempt to get up.

"Dammit, Rory, why are you doing this?  You agreed to marry me.  You knew what that entailed!  I'm sorry that I can't free you from your cage yet, but you have to remember, I'm still trapped, too!  I need a son!  And, as my wife, you are required by law to give me one."

She looked down at the linen sheets and embroidered quilts, avoiding his eyes.

He sat next to her, and took her hands in his.  "Rory, please.  I know you don't love me, and you know I don't love you.  But I thought we…I thought we had agreed to aid one another.  The sooner we have a son, the sooner this sham can end, and we will both be free.  I gave you my word that I would assist your escape, but you have to help me, first!"

She sighed, and finally spoke.  "I know, Tristan…but, not tonight, please?"

He echoed her sigh.  "Fine…not tonight.  But I will not wait forever."

"I know."

He wrapped his arms around her, and lay back, so that her head was resting on his chest.  "Goodnight, Rory."

"Goodnight, Tristan."

She listened as his breathing steadied and became rhythmic, indicating sleep.  When he issued a soft snore, she sat up, and looked down at his sleeping face.  He looked peaceful and innocent, and almost angelic.  She touched his cheek lightly, tracing the line of his jaw with a single finger.  _Seeing you asleep, like this, I almost believe that I could fall in love with you.  But… I cannot allow myself to love you.  _With a final sigh, she settled back down, leaning against him, and closed her eyes.

A/N – Okay, what do you think?  I'm still unsure of this story, so I'm depending on you guys to tell me whether to keep trying, or to scrap it entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – So far, it's unanimous…everyone who's reviewed wants another chapter.  I'm still astounded that this has already received 31 reviews.

In response to one of those reviews, I'm sorry the characters don't seem very…in-depth.  I don't think I'm actually going to show their thoughts, but rather, let their actions and words speak for them.  

I forgot the disclaimer from the first two chapters, but I don't think any of you thought I was actually delusional enough to think that I owned any of the characters from this story.  Everything but the characters is mine…make that, everything but the characters' names is mine, because so far, none of the characters are really…in character.  And yes, I CAN actually use the word "characters" more than that in one coherent sentence; I simply refrain from doing so. 

Anyway, because you all asked so nicely, and because I received two threats of bodily harm if I did not continue this story, here's chapter 3.  

A GOLDEN CAGE

The carriage finally jolted to a stop, and Rory set down the book she had been reading.  She looked up, and found Tristan staring at her.  She smiled nervously.

"Wait here."  He commanded, before climbing out.

She was only too willing to acquiesce, and remained in the carriage, twisting her hands.  After a few minutes, the door opened again, and a head poked inside.

"Milady?" 

She avoided the eyes of the servant, covering her trepidation by gathering her shawl around her shoulders.  "Just a moment, please."

"Of course, Milady…but I promise…we don't bite."  He soothed.

She looked up, shocked by his tone.  He looked to be about her age, with friendly brown eyes and fuzzy hair.  A warm smile graced his lips.  She found she couldn't help but return the smile, and offered her hand.

He took the hand, squeezed it lightly, and assisted her from the carriage.  "Milady, I give you…Stars Hollow."

Her eyes widened slightly, as she took in the rolling green hills and the massive keep.  Unlike her grandparents' home, this place seemed warm and inviting, and not at all intimidating.

"May I escort you inside?"

She shook herself out of her reverie, and glanced back at the servant.  "Yes, of course.  Where is…"

"Milord has been away for some time.  There were some matters that required his immediate attention.  He requests that you settle in, and join him for dinner."

"Alright."

The servant released her hand, and began walking towards the keep.  Straightening her shoulders, she followed a few steps behind.  

He escorted her through the keep, finally stopping at a massive wooden door.  "Milady's chambers."  

She hesitated a moment, before pushing open the door.  She stood silently, taking in the finery around her.

"I will leave you to settle in now, Milady."  The servant spoke behind her.  "If you should need anything, just call for Mrs. Hayden.  I expect she will be in shortly."

"Thank you…I'm sorry, what is your name?"  Rory asked, still unsure of herself.

"Jess, Milady.  Good day."  The servant closed the door behind him, leaving Rory alone with her thoughts.  

She set about unpacking her trunks, and had nearly finished putting all of her books on the shelves when there was a knock at the door.  "Come in."  She called.

"Good evening, Milady.  I'm Mrs. Hayden.  I trust that everything is to your satisfaction?"  The attractive woman spoke rapidly as she bustled into the room.

"Yes, it is.  Thank you very much."  Rory replied, without looking up from her books.

"Good, good.  Well, come here, young lady, let me get a look at the woman our Tristan has chosen for his bride."  Mrs. Hayden spoke firmly, but kindly.

Rory obediently stood.  When she and Mrs. Hayden locked eyes, both were taken aback.  

"Oh my…it's…" Rory was stunned.

"Rory?"  Mrs. Hayden asked, her own cornflower blue eyes widening.

"Mother?"

A/N – Sorry this chapter's short, but it seemed like a good stopping place, to give the reunion the appropriate amount of drama.  Heheheh.  I know that there are now a bunch of questions raging through my mind, like did Tristan know that Lorelai Gilmore (Hayden) was working for him?  Is that why he pushed Rory so hard to marry him?  (I know it doesn't seem like he really pushed at the moment, but trust me, he did.)  Why is she called Mrs. Hayden?  If she's actually married to Rory's father, why did she leave Rory with Emily and Richard?  Hmm…these questions need answers, which means my fingers need to fly, but before that can happen, I need to know which questions y'all really want answered.  And, are there any that I've missed?  Only way for me to find out is if you guys press that little tiny "go" button, and submit a review for me, pretty please!!!  Also, what do you guys think of turning Stars Hollow into Tristan's ancestral home?

As you all can probably tell, I've started liking this story…and the massive number of reviews definitely helped that!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Okay, I'm thinking that I'm going to address a FEW of the questions in this chapter.  It's gonna be another short one, sorry 'bout that, folks.  

Also – I haven't fully decided who she's gonna end up with, yet.  Hehehe.  However, since she's now in Stars Hollow, be prepared to encounter a lot of familiar faces.  Hmm, let me think…who's gonna be living there?  

A bit of explanation of Stars Hollow in this story…this is set in medieval times, and modeled after England's fiefdoms.  There is a main keep, where the lord and lady and family live, with a small town/village on the lands surrounding.  The people of the town/village pay taxes to the lord, who, in return, provides protection for his tenants.  The lord owns the lands, and typically owns whatever buildings (including all the buildings in the town/village) on said lands.  

At least one person commented that they found the need to produce an heir a bit disturbing, but it is in keeping with the period…heirs were very important in medieval times; women were primarily valued for their ability to have children.  Romance novels aside, love had very little to do with marriages at that point in history.  I'm not entirely sure why Tristan needs a son so badly, but I'm sure it'll be cleared up in future chapters.

Anywho – here's Chapter 4.  (Hopefully I can get it written and posted before 7 P.M…after all, it IS Tuesday…heheheh.)

A GOLDEN CAGE

"Good, good.  Well, come here, young lady, let me get a look at the woman our Tristan has chosen for his bride."  Mrs. Hayden spoke firmly, but kindly.

Rory obediently stood.  When she and Mrs. Hayden locked eyes, both were taken aback.  

"Oh my…it's…" Rory was stunned.

"Rory?"  Mrs. Hayden asked, her own cornflower blue eyes widening.

"Mother?"

"Is that really you?"  Lorelai Hayden dropped the gowns she had been holding, and reached out to her daughter.

"Mother, I've missed you so much!"  Rory found herself in her mother's arms, weeping.

"Oh, child, I'm so sorry!"

After a short while, the two women finally pulled apart.

"But…mother, what are you doing here?  Have you been here, all these years?"  Rory asked, peering into the blue eyes so similar to her own.

Lorelai tried to muster a smile, and failed.  "Yes…I have been here all these years."

"But…why?"

Lorelai sighed.  "Rory, my love, my daughter…I don't know that I can truly explain…not in such a way as to regain the time that we have lost."

Rory looked down, feeling her initial joy give way to the pain and anger she had felt since her mother had left.  "Try."

Lorelai sighed again, and looked down, then up, anywhere but at her daughter.  "It's difficult."

"I can imagine."  Rory's voice had turned to ice.  She turned back to her trunks, an obvious dismissal.

"Rory…please, try to understand."

Rory spun around furiously.  "Try to understand what?  That you ran?  That you abandoned me, without a second thought?  Mother, I don't have many memories of my childhood, but I do remember you promising me that we would always be together.  Do you remember that promise, Mother?  I was nine.  You left the next day."

Lorelai stared at Rory, aghast at her daughter's outburst.  She visibly struggled to find the words to explain to her daughter.

Seeing that her mother was not going to attempt to defend herself, Rory turned towards her trunks once again.  "Perhaps you should leave, _Mrs. Hayden.  _I would like to be alone."

Lorelai flinched, the verbal blow cutting through her as sharply as any knife.  Steeling herself, she replied.  "Yes, Milady.  Whatever you command, milady."  With a mocking bow, Lorelai exited the room.

Rory heard the door close, and fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body.  

A tentative tap on the door awoke her several hours later.  She sat up, and looked around, trying to regain her bearings.  The door swung open slightly, and Jess's voice could be heard.  "Milady?"

"Yes, Jess.  Please, come in."  

The door opened further, revealing him standing there, awkwardly.  "Mrs. Hayden asked that I escort you to the dining hall."

"Is it that late already?  I must have fallen asleep."

He smiled reassuringly.  "Perfectly understandable, Milady.  You've had a very trying day."

Rory shook her head, trying to clear the last vestiges of sleep.  "Please stop calling me that."

"Milady?"

"Rory.  My name is Rory."

"Milady, I…"

She approached him, and placed a hand on his arm.  "Please, Jess.  As you have said…this has been a very trying day.  I would like to know that I have at least one friend in my new home."

Jess looked at her quizzically.  "Alright…mi…Rory."

She smiled at him.  "Thank you.  Will you allow me a few moments to change?"

"Of course."

A/N – Okay, so it didn't answer any questions at all, but…we'll see.  I can't write any more, because if I go into the dinner scene, I know it will take me more than the half hour I have until GG starts.  I'll try to add another chapter later tonight, after the show.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the reviews again!  I've figured out the answers to some of the questions, but I don't know when they'll be answered in the story.  (The guesses I received from you guys, pointing out foreshadowing I didn't notice, definitely helped!)  Answers are not in this chapter.  Sorry!

In response to both of pandapearl's reviews – Well, you know how much Lauren Graham and Alexis Bledel look alike; it's easy to believe that they're mother/daughter.  Also, I haven't said how old Rory is at this point in the story.  Way back when, she could've been anywhere between 15 and up.  If she's only 15, then it's only been 6 years since she's seen her mother.  Or, perhaps there's something we don't know yet – like Rory kept a miniature portrait or something.  Sounds like something she'd do.  But, we'll have to wait and see how/why she recognized her mother.  Also, thanks for the complements regarding my attention to detail, though I think it's largely undeserved.  I'm not sure I'm really writing the story, more like just typing it.  On the other hand, at one point in time, I was a HUGE history buff, and read everything from the time period that I could get my hands on, from cheesy romance novels to Encarta Online articles.  Regardless, thanks for the complement!

Also, to the other reviewers – I still haven't fully decided the pairing…after all, there are more characters to be introduced!  There will be some Trory interaction in this chapter, because it's the dinner scene.  And, I know more than one of you has commented on being a history buff…so, history buffs, because I can't remember, in medieval times, did they have the Elixir of Life, also known as coffee?  The more I think about it, the more I think the answer is no…because isn't the coffee tree "native" to the western hemisphere?  Or is that just where it's mass produced now?  If it is native to the western hemisphere, it wouldn't have become popular in Europe and that side of the globe til much later than this time period.  

Anyway, here is Chapter 5!

A GOLDEN CAGE

Rory reluctantly left Jess's side when they reached the dining hall.  She stepped into the room, and moved towards her husband.  "Good evening, milord."  She said cheekily.

"Good evening, milady.  Would you care for some wine?"  Tristan replied gallantly.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

Tristan smiled at her, and handed her a goblet.

The two sat, and the first course was served.  

Dinner continued on, with the two conversing casually.  Rory was even able to forget the stressful encounter of the day, and also able to forget that the gentleman beside her was now her husband

As the last course was cleared, Tristan asked.  "Would you like to see the town tomorrow?"

Rory looked up at him.  "Could I?"

"Of course…I'll order the stables to have two horses prepared for us."

"That would be wonderful."

Tristan smiled at her.  "Perhaps milady would care for a stroll through the gardens tonight?"

Rory leaned back in her chair, unobtrusively stretching her torso.  "Yes, I would enjoy that immensely."

Tristan rose, and walked to Rory.  He offered her his hand, and helped her stand up.

The two strolled through the extensive gardens at Stars Hollow.  Rory gasped in delight when she saw so many new and foreign plants.   "These are wonderful…how do you get them to grow?"

Tristan laughed.  "Milady, the weather is much gentler here than in your native land.  Many of these plants grow on their own, and as they will.  We have not employed a gardener since my father's father lived in the keep."

Rory shook her head at him, remembering the numerous gardeners required to maintain her grandparents' gardens.  

As they continued their ramble throughout the gardens, a slight wind picked up, causing Rory to shiver.  "I should have thought to bring a shawl."

Tristan smiled in sympathy.  "Perhaps you would like to see another part of the keep…such as the library."

Rory turned to Tristan.  "A library?"

He smiled again, this time looking very pleased with himself.  "I ordered that it be built immediately upon your acceptance of our betrothal.  Would you like to see it?"

"I would love that."

The two turned, and walked towards the keep arm in arm.  

Rory spent the next several hours perusing the books inhabiting the new library, hardly noticing that Tristan had fallen asleep on a chaise, waiting for her to choose something to read.  She had finally narrowed her choice down to three books, and went to find Tristan.  "Tristan."  She whispered gently in his ear.

He turned on the chaise slightly, muttering in his sleep, reached out and grabbed Rory, pulling her down for a kiss.  Startled, Rory returned the kiss, then broke away.  "Tristan."  She said more firmly.

He finally opened his eyes.  "Yes."  

"I should think that you would be more comfortable in your own chambers."

He caught sight of their surroundings, and chuckled.  "I believe you are right."  He rose, and the two trekked towards their bedchambers.  Outside of her door, Tristan paused.  "Milady…perhaps you would be more comfortable in my chambers?"

Rory looked at her own door, then back towards her husband.  "Tristan…"

He moved to embrace her, and murmured in her ear.  "If you are not ready, I will wait.  But I would like to sleep side by side with my wife."

Rory nodded mutely into his shoulder, and they continued on towards his door.

The next morning, Rory awoke, feeling more refreshed than she had in years.  She stretched, and looked around the bedchamber.  Tristan was nowhere to be seen.  She rose, and snuck back to her own chambers, and hurriedly dressed for the day.  When she glanced in the mirror, she stopped suddenly.  The young woman looking back surely wasn't _her._  She moved towards the mirror slowly, reaching out to touch the reflection lightly.  The woman she saw certainly looked like Rory, with wide blue eyes and long brown tresses.  But there had never been such a pretty flush in her own cheeks, and her eyes had never sparkled so brightly before.  The sunlight streaming into the room gave her hair unfamiliar highlights that glimmered.  She smiled with the realization that she was indeed looking at herself, and fairly skipped out of the room.

She found Tristan waiting for her in the courtyard.  "Good morning, Milady."

"Good morning, Milord."  She replied warmly, with an impish grin.

Tristan smiled back at her, finding her cheer infectious.  "I trust you slept well?"

"Very well.  And you, kind sir?"

"My sleep was very pleasant.  Shall we continue to the stables?"

She grabbed his hand, still grinning widely, and chirped.  "Where you lead, I will follow."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere that you tell me to."

"Then follow me, and I will lead."  Tristan squeezed her hand, and started off towards the stables, Rory in tow. 

"Milord, milady.  Good morning to you both."

"Good morning, Dean.  Rory, my love, this is our top groom, Dean."

"Good morning, Dean."  Rory smiled, and offered a hand to the tall young man.  

He took the hand, and, bowing over it, kissed it lightly.  "It is a pleasure to meet you, milady.  I had not heard what a beauty our new lady was."

Rory giggled almost girlishly, before reclaiming her hand.  "There must be something in the air in Stars Hollow, to turn its men into such charmers and flatterers."

Tristan eyed the exchange, and fixed a stare on Dean.  "I had asked that two horses be prepared.  _My_ lady wishes to see the town."

"Of course, Milord.  I will bring them out."

Within minutes, Tristan and Rory were atop their horses, and trotting towards the small town known as Stars Hollow.

A/N – Sorry about the play on the theme song, I just couldn't resist!  Hehehe.  Okay, so this chapter wasn't a whole lot longer than the previous chapters, but you guys can't really complain…after all, I am updating daily!

Also, I have a quickie poll type question…Rory's starting to get used to the idea of Tristan being her husband…I'm wanting to skip ahead a few months.  Do you guys want to read about how Tristan convinces Rory to…um…consummate their marriage, or can I skip that part?  If I include it, it will not be graphic at all, cuz I just don't like doing that.  It'll be something like "Rory smiled, and he kissed her, pulling them both onto the bed.  ::Fade Out, end of part/chapter::"  So, it's really up to y'all.  


End file.
